


It's My Party

by Vera



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He feels like a beat up old truck in a field of sports cars.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

There's a lot of people, bright and glittering, sharp and loud. Their babble crashes and shatters against the high stone walls. Clark doesn't know where to stand or how. His arms and legs are at once too long and too short. He feels like a beat up old truck in a field of sports cars. He had a coke but spilled it on a girl in shiny, slick, brief clothing. While he stumbled an apology, a servant slid through the throng and swept her away. Her companions closed their circle and again he was lost among sparkling, unbreachable, laughing strangers.

He casts around, trying to remember how to get to the kitchen from this wing. Seeing the door was being in front of it, testing the handle and slipping through, closing it swiftly and gently behind him.

The corridor he expected is not behind the door. It's a large comfortable room, low light from table lamps, a fire in a large fireplace, several sofas, a bar. Opposite Clark, at the far side of the room is another door. But between this door and that.

Lex is standing in front of a sofa, shirt tails loose, hands tangled in the hair of the girl who's sitting, leaning forward, face half-hidden by hands and clothes and movement. Because she's obviously sucking his dick.

Clark's sure he's made no noise, that he's as just as still as a very fast boy could be, silent because he's not breathing. But before he can leave Lex turns his head, looks into the shadows and into his eyes. Gasps and stiffens, but not in surprise.

For Clark time is in flux. He's standing still but everything is moving past him as fast as he's ever run.

Then Lex is gentling the girl from him, pushing back her hair. His hair. He's a longhaired boy, light gleaming off the piercing in his lip and the wetness on his artful facial hair. He stands and Lex kisses him, whispers in his ear and the boy is zipping up his jeans, is wiping his face, is walking towards Clark and past him, a small smile as he carefully doesn't see Clark, and then he's gone, soft sound of the door the only sound of his going.

Clark wants to leave too. He doesn't want to be standing here, watching Lex adjust his clothing.

"Would you like a drink?"

Before Clark can think of an answer, Lex is pouring something into two glasses and carrying them over, standing at double arms length as he holds a glass out.

"There's something you have in common with Lana," he says.

"W... what?"

"An impeccable sense of timing." Lex drinks. Clark looks away from Lex's lips, his throat, sees the glass held out to him. Takes it because that's easier than not taking it. Lex smiles and walks back to the sofa, sinks into it, looks at Clark. "Come and sit down."

Clark doesn't move, just stares, trembles, his knuckles whitening on the glass he's holding.

Lex's smile wavers briefly. "Come on, Clark. You've lived on a farm all your life."

Clark blinks. "Vegetables," he says and finally drinks, breathing deeply to control the burn. "We grow vegetables."

Lex tips back his head and laughs and laughs.


End file.
